


Family

by kalelle



Series: Lovenest 'verse [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalelle/pseuds/kalelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is who you choose to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Junior tears his eyes away from the spectacle before him when he feels a vibration run down his leg. He arches off the couch to dig in his back left pocket for his phone, which always seems to be craving his attention. He's getting ready to chuck the thing across the room when he sees the screen.

 **> Flynn  
>>Keep your eyes to yourself.**

Junior rolls his eyes and swings his gaze around to Sam on the far end of the room, phone in one hand, smiling from behind his bottle of beer. Junior flips him off, and goes back to staring. Quorra, in all her mini-skirted glory, is standing on a chair, pinning up streamers. This is Quorra's answer to everything. Streamers. She thinks they're the bees knees, and Junior thinks her legs are the bees knees, so it all works out. When she came out of the grid, her body was covered in the same lines that adorned her in-grid suit, and Junior just cannot get enough of those bright lines running up pale legs. He shifts, and crosses one leg over the other.

Across the room, Sam laughs, and waves off Quorra's inquisitive look. He meanders around the couch and leans over, both forearms resting behind Junior's head, coming out on either side of him, and he drops his face to nibble lightly on Juniors ear. 

“Hey, lover.” he says, low, husky, and it sends a completely different kind of vibration down Junior. 

He turns his head and trails a few light kisses along Sam's jaw. Before they can get too involved in this sensual little dance, the door at the far end of the apartment open, startling them. All eyes swing around to the dark clad newcomer, who closes the door behind him, humming softly. He slithers out of his leather jacket, and Quorra rushes over to meet him, always so enthusiastic, like she can't believe he's here, the same way she can't believe Sam is here, or Junior. 

Rinzler takes on the added weight easily, lifting her clear off her feet and laying kisses down her throat. He sets her down, twitches his face into a smile like he's still learning that smiles exist. He's always so slight with his emotions and broad with his movements. Quorra pulls off his aviators, and leads him over to the far wall so he can better see her decorations. 

After a moment of softly assuring her that they are beautiful, she is beautiful, everything is wonderful, he levels a grin towards the couch. Rinzler walks over, all beautiful expanses of dark denim and cotton against otherworldly pale skin with black lines cutting across exposed flesh, and he leans straight over Junior to engage Sam in a heated kiss, stealing his breath and his swagger before cutting off Junior's half formed complaint of being left out by laying the same treatment on him as well. 

Quorra squeals with delight and launches herself onto the couch on Junior's right, while Rinzler sprawls his body on his left, and all three of them combined haul Sam over the back of the couch and onto their laps. It's a jumble of laughter, clear as a bell and throaty, melodious and soft. Sam's head is in Rinzlers lap, and he's leaning up to push longish dark hair out of the way to lay a line of love bites along a delicious purring throat, while Quorra does her best to pull Junior's purple vest off of him while attached at the mouth, with his hand inching up those beautiful legs.

They ring in the New Year like this, in a love nest of beauty, enraptured with each other, four orphans finally with a family.


End file.
